


Эфект спадарожніка

by Leuvarden



Category: Da Vinci's Demons, Historical RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Meetings, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Medical Conditions, Period-Typical Homophobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: беларуская
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: як прабавіць час у дарозе
Relationships: Alfonso II di Napoli/Girolamo Riario
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: All the translations I did





	Эфект спадарожніка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Эффект попутчика](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723414) by [Kai Ender (kaiender)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender), [Riario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riario/pseuds/Riario). 



Кароль Неапалю ў чарговы раз сватаў сына. На гэты раз урачысты поезд з пасламі і дарамі поўз на поўнач, дзе горы высокія, вятры халодныя, а дарогай завецца месца, дзе бруд усяго па калена, а не па пояс.

Для надання паважнасці пасольству з ім вылучылі старэйшага сына караля, Альфонса Калабрыйскага, на шчасце ўжо даўно ды паспяхова жанатага. Гэты бравы ваяка цэлымі днямі мужна гарцаваў на кані ў галавае каравану, глядзеў з пагардай на ўсіх, хто нарадзіўся на поўнач ад Везувія, і заўсёды бы гатоў пусціць у ход абодва свае клінкі.

А дзеля перадачы Божай ласкі ад Святога Прастолу ехаў чарговы папскі пляменнік, як-яго-там Рыарыа. Забляклая моль, кволая сапель, якая лічыла за лепшае хавацца ў закрытай карэце. Дзе, вядома, і мяккія падушачкі пад азадкам, і віно са спецыямі пад рукой, і званочак такі цінькае, а не вецер пякельнымі ганчакамі ў вушах вые. Сядзіць там, як у божым вушку, як у Папы пад прыполам, слабіна ды недамуж!

Такія думкі грэлі Альфонса ўжо паўгадзіны. Пагарда ды злоснасць у бок незнаёмага кардыналіка дапамагалі трываць і рып скарчанелай курткі, і ныццё старых ран, і хрусценне абледзянелай барады. Ён мужчына, ён прынц, ён воін, ён герцаг. Ён не будзе цахкаць, дрыжаць ды хавацца ад непагадзі. Не будзе!

Але да прыпынку на ноч яшчэ некалькі гадзін, ды сонца даўно схавалася за хмарамі, ды ў дажджу мільгацяць сняжынкі, ды дарога забіраецца ўсё вышэй. І Альфонса, як гасціннаму гаспадару каравана, час пазнаёміцца з паважнай персонай, якая знаходзіцца пад яго апекай! Так, зайсці, адрэкамендавацца, спытацца, ці ёсць нейкія пажаданні наконт вячэры, мабыць, трохі памаліцца аб шчаслівым завяршэнні іх місіі…

Дадумваў Альфонса ўжо калі стукаў у акенца карэты, завешанае глухой фіранкай. А калі замак на дзверцы цокнуў, ён зараз жа вульгарна ўваліўся ўнутр, кулём проста з сядла, нават не ссадзіўся з каня, не стаў задурвацца вытанчанымі кульбітамі.

І трапіў ў пекла.

У параўнанні з халоднай волкасцю знадворку ў карэце было пякельна нацеплена. Паходная пячурка ў нагах, вісячыя кадзілы з вугольчыкамі, грэлка на сядзенні. Альфонса адчуў, як макрэюць вейкі. А гаспадар карэты быў захінуты ў футры так, што віднеліся толькі засмучаныя вочы.

— Дабдабач, гедцаг, — сказаў ён ды чхнуў. — Пдычыбіце, калі ласка, дзведцы шчыльбей.

Альфонса абавязкова б сказаў нешта пагардлівае пра пяшчотныя кветачкі з кволым здароўем. Але адчуў, як распростваецца скарчанелая з холаду душа ды як гараць ад цяпла вушы. Такім чынам, ён паслухмяна замкнуў дзверы ды прыладзіўся на лаўцы, як быццам непрыметна стаў прымошчваць ногі каля пячуркі, якая дыхала гарачынёй.

Футравы капшук насупраць завозіўся, выпусціў вонкі доўгі пачырванелы нос і бледныя пальцы з хустачкай.

— Гедцаг, — ветліва пацікавіўся ён ды абцёрся, — вы плачаце?

Альфонса збянтэжана агледзеў сябе. З барады капала, па плячам курткі расплываліся мокрыя плямы, пад ботамі хлюпала, а ад пячуркі паднімалася пара.

— Я растаю, — сумленна прызнаўся ён. — Надвор’е звонку сабачае.

— Тады вас тдэба сагдэць, — гасцінна прапанаваў Рыарыа. — Віда са спецыябі?

У чортава рымляна нават быў спецыяльны імбрычак з падаграваннем! Вісеў на ланцужку з крукам, каб не расплюхвацца на дарожных ямінах. Гэта яго Альфонса прыняў за адну з курыльніц з вугольчыкамі ды духмянасцямі. Вось жа сібарыт!

Альфонса ветліва прыпадняў келіх ува ўмоўным тосце за здароўе, прагна хлёбнуў ды ледзьве не апёк язык. Затое да страўніка распаленай лавай пацякло доўгачаканае цяпло. Альфонса аблізнуўся ды злавіў хуткі позірк з-пад веек. Але ж, выгляд у яго мае быць той яшчэ. Вейкі пазліпаліся стрэлачкамі, валасы тырчаць калючкамі, вусы тапырацца іголачкамі.

Ён нервова скалануў плячамі, адкінуў дурныя думкі. Ён прынц і герцаг, а значыць, заўсёды выглядае надзвычайна! І любая загана яго выгляду — гэта новая калабрыйская мода!

— Вы яшчэ кадоціцеся, — Рыарыа быццам прасіў пабачэння ўсмешкай. — Здыбайце бокдую вопдатку, я падзябюся коўдрай.

Раздумваў Альфонса нядоўга. Першая хваля цеплыні сышла, і зараз ён выразна адчуваў, як халадзіць скуру вільготны шоўк і як ліпнуць да ног скураныя штаны. Такім чынам, без лішняй сарамлівасці ён адшпіліў са спіны клінкі, скінуў цяжкую куртку ды задумліва ўтаропіўся ў боты.

— Дзебя дог у бяне фудравы бех, — падказаў Рыарыа. — Ды шарсцябыя шкарпэдачкі ў скрыбі пад баўкай.

Шкарпэтачкі Альфонса і дабілі. Апошні раз куслівую шэрсць ён апранаў тады ж, калі і малако з пенкай піў, гэта значыць у пяшчотна-смаркатым узросце трох гадоў, пакуль не набраўся моцы адштурхваць празмерна клапатлівыя рукі.

— Дзякую за прапанову, — з апошніх сіл паказаў ён ветлівасць. — Але хопіць і проста кавалка палатна.

Яму здалося, ці папскі пляменнік аблізаў позіркам яго кашулю ды штаны, якія мала што хавалі, і на шчоках яго з’явілася чырвань, наўрад ці праз хваробу. А хадзілі ж неналежныя чуткі пра благія звычкі сям’і дэлла Равэре…

Альфонса сербануў яшчэ віна ды вырашыў, што гэта выдатны спосаб правесці пару гадзін да перапынку. Дзверы ён ужо замкнуў, а караваншчыкі не адважацца патурбаваць гаспадароў без загаду. Такім чынам ён у ахвоту паклаў рукі на шнуроўку.

— Я чуў, што лепей за ўсё сагравае цяпло чалавечага цела, — нахабна заявіў ён ды падмаргнуў.

Рыарыа паёрзаў на сваёй лаўцы, і з кучы футраў паказалася плячо, з якога спаўзла кашуля.

— Дубаю, — задумліва прагугняў ён, — мы цабкам убесцібся.

Далейшых запрашэнняў Альфонса не патрабавалася. Ён рыўком перакінуў цела на іншую лаўку ды паднырнуў пад пухкае футра. Уцягнуў душны пах хваробы і потнага цела ды адчуў, як спрытная рука цягнецца наверх яго, каб падаткнуць коўдру. Ён таксама ахапіў на дзіва тонкую талію і мускульны торс ды прытуліўся бліжэй.

Прыціснуты да грудзей Рыарыа шморгнуў носам і паспрабаваў адхіліцца. Альфонса незадаволена забурчаў ды схапіўся мацней, адчуў, як разыходзіцца па целу спакойная млявасць. Аказваецца, ён сапраўды дробна калаціўся, а зусім таго не заўважаў.

— Бопратка ўсё яшчэ бокрая, — няшчыра паскардзіўся Рыарыа, падштурхнуў Альфонса сцягном.

— Боты, — коратка растлумачыць той.

— Мы пакінем іх звонку, — працягнуў Рыарыа летуценным тонам.

— А астатняе хутка сагрэецца, — паабяцаў яму Альфонса.

Рыарыа недаверліва хмыкнуў, але пасунуўся, запоўз глыбей у абдымкі. Зараз ён быў вельмі падобны да змяі: амаль што з месца не варухнуўся, а пад сухой цёплай скурай рушыліся цягліцы, каталі казычлівыя хвалі па целу Альфонса. Карак, плечы, лапаткі, сярэдзіна — пругка штурхаліся ды тут жа ападалі, быццам марская хваля аб бераг.

І ў адказ недзе ўнутры пачынала варушыцца жаданне. Націснуць далонню, абгладзіць бок, паскрэбці пазногцямі па тканіне кашулі, горача выдыхнуць у макушку. Бессаромна грэцца чужым цяплом.

Рыарыа пацёрся аб яго шыю палымнеючым ілбом.

— Добда, што халодды, — прашаптаў ён. — Прыебна.

— Але ж у цябе гарачка, святасць, — да Альфонса нарэшце дайшло. Кардіналік у паўтрызненні ад ліхаманкі, таму і такі пяшчотны ды гасцінны. І чырванее таму, і дыхае цяжка, закладзеным-та носам, і голас хрыпіць праз прастуду. Але толькі Альфонса пацягнуўся ўзлахмаціць змоклую патыліцу, як яго апякло цёмным позіркам спадылба.

— Прыкрая непрыебдасць, — адмахнуўся Рыарыа. — Гадачае відо ды моцбы сод усё быпрабяць.

І вось тут Альфонса ацаніў вісячы імбрычак. Можна было пляснуць віна ў келіх і нават не высоўвацца з-пад коўдры. Ён зрабіў глыток, пакачаў водарную вадкасць у роце — нібыта правяраў тэмпературу — і падаў келіх Рыарыа. Але той засяродзіўся на вуснах Альфонса. Напэўна, зараз, пасля гарачага віна, яны здаваліся больш звычайнага ды вільготна блішчалі. Альфонса імгненне паганарыўся сабой прыгожым, набраў у рот наступную порцыю віна і адставіў келіх у спецыяльнае дзяржанне.

Прыўзняў пальцам падбароддзе Рыарыа, схіліўся да прыадчыненага рота, рассунуў мяккія губы ды выпусціў унутр вінны струменьчык. Схапіў выдых раней за тое, як ён зрабіўся прыдушаным стогнам, заштурхнуў яго назад языком. І не ўтрымаўся, лёгенька прыхапіў зубамі пухлую ніжнюю губу, калі адсоўваўся.

У адказ скрыпнула шнуроўка на яго штанах. Не, але ж вы толькі падумайце, у смаркатага клірыка пад коўдраю быў схаваны штылет! І ён не саромеўся торкаць ім амаль што ў самую мілавальную частку Альфонса! Вядома, Альфонса тут жа вярнуў ветлівасць, таксама абмацаў пахвіну. Рыарыа сядзеў у адной кашулі і палатняных вузкіх штанах. Але з навамоднай зашпількай на гузіках, а не на шнуроўцы. Альфонса скрывіўся, але шчыра прызнаў, што гузікі расшпільваць куды хутчэй ды зручней, чым разблытваць шнуркі.

Яны вазіліся пад футравай коўдрай, як шчаняты, навобмацак вывучалі целы адзін аднаго, пхаліся локцямі і блыталіся пальцамі. І здавалася неверагодным адарвацца, расчапіцца, можна толькі далей, толькі мацней, толькі глыбей. Рыарыа ўціскаўся сцёгнамі, чапляў мазалькамі на пальцах спіну Альфонса, скрабаў шчаціннем па горлу.

У нейкі момант Альфонса з галавой агарнуўся гарачым коканам, слухаўся ўпэўненага націскання пальцаў на карак. Ён прасочваў губамі расцягнуты край каўняру, усляпую торкаўся носам у гладкія грудзі і задзірліва ўзбуджаны сасок. Камячыў у жмені прыпол кашулі, спатыкаўся мезенцам аб ямку пупка.

Высунуўся толькі каб глынуць паветра, якое ўжо здавалася халаднаватым, і зноў апусціўся ніжэй, споўз каленямі на падлогу карэты. Але не паспеў дайсці да жаданай цэлі — з чагосьці здавалася жыццёва неабходным зараз дакрануцца, абнюхаць, зачапіць губамі, пакаштаваць на смак — як яго літаральна за вушы ўзнялі наверх.

— Каленямі на лаўку, — загадаў Рыарыа, а сам ссунуўся ў вугал.

— Чаму? — абурыўся Альфонса, які ўжо якраз памераўся, як распакоўваць нечаканы падаруначак.

— Там печка, — коратка растлумачыў Рыарыа. — Апячэшся.

Альфонса хацеў было запярэчыць, проста з шкоднасці, але потым глянуў на ссунутыя дамком бровы і журботна сціснуты рот — і пакорліва ўлёгся на лаўку, гледзячы, як бы не выбіць ботамі аконцы ці дзверцы. Рыарыа падштурхваў яго рукамі, перакладваў так, як яму здавалася правільным. У выніку Альфонса завіс у дзіўнай паставе, наваліўся бокам на калені Рыарыа, упіраўся рукой у стык лаўкі і сцяны, чапляўся другой за плячо Рыарыа.

Затое цалавацца так было зручна! Кудлаціць шчаціннем чужую бараду. Адчуваць рэбрамі стук чужога сэрца. Намацваць жыватом чужы чэлес. Падстаўляць свой пад шукальныя пальцы. Выгібаць спіну пад прагную далонь. Прыўзнімаць сцёгны, каб нарэшце вызваліць зад з цеснаты скураных штаноў.

Разгарачаны Альфонса сам ужо палаў не горш за жароўню, але Рыарыа ўсё яшчэ хаваўся ў футра. Быццам баяўся паказацца, нават у цьмяным святле зачыненай карэты. Альфонса драпежна ўсміхнуўся, успомніўшы безадказны спосаб прымусіць мужчыну згубіць галаву, набраў паветра і рашуча нырнуў уніз. Скруціўся тугой спіраллю, умясціўся ў цесную прастору, прыціснуў лбом прыпол кашулі, каб не лез у твар, ссунуў палатняны заслон штаноў і наўздагад лізнуў пругкае і гарачае.

Рыарыа быў саланаваты на смак, гладкі і слізкі. Альфонса задаволена ўхмыльнуўся вакол буйнай галоўкі, пачуўшы, як Рыарыа папярхнуўся выдыхам і затрымаў дыханне. Альфонса абхапіў яго чэлес пальцамі, накіроўваў, дапамагаў і злёгку сціскаў, і слухаў як у такт сіпіць Рыарыа. А пасля ён апамятаўся і таксама запрацаваў рукой, і цяпер ужо Альфонса давялося сачыць за зубамі.

Вось толькі драпала паднябенне нейкая няправільнасць. Але Рыарыа так узнімаўся насустрач, так умольна пахныкваў, так роспачна торгаў кулаком, што Альфонса вырашыў адкласці разважанні на потым. А зараз уся яго істота засяродзілася на простых рухах: туды-сюды, ротам-рукой, дыхаць носам, штурхацца сцёгнамі.

Не сціскаць зубы, калі канчаеш. Уткнуцца носам у мокрыя валаскі, пакуль чакаеш, пакуль скончыцца белы шум бяздумнага спазму. Адкінуць не гледзячы коўдру, каб уцягнуць свежага паветра. Расплюшчыць вочы і ўбачыць перад сабой абрэзаны чэлес.

Альфонса так адхіснуўся, што амаль што не зваліўся на падлогу, разам з коўдрай. У намесніка Бога на зямлі пляменнік — няверны?! Габрэй ці турак? Марран ці марыск? Хадзілі ж чуткі, што Папа сваіх пляменнікаў з нейкай дзікай гразі выкапаў…

— Гедцаг, — выцягнуў яго з мітусні думак мяккі голас. — У вас ўсё добда?

Альфонса бязгучна паляпаў губамі, як залатая рыбка на далоні дзіцяці, і прыкладна так жа сумленна вылупіў вочы і памаргаў.

— Гэта не дэлігія, — слушна зразумеў яго цяжкасці Рыарыа. — Гэта сбяды ўсходбяй бедыцыды.

— Гэта не заразна? — падазрона ўдакладніў Альфонса. Файна, калі ён заўтра таксама разачхаецца, але раптам у яго паўчэлесу адпадзе… Тады лепей спыніць усё зараз!

— Не, — супакоіў яго Рыарыа і запрашальна ўказаў сабе на пахвіну. — Пдацягбеце?

Альфонса вярнуўся на лаўку і ўлёгся больш зручна. Нагу праўда давялося задраць, як вандроўнаму цыркачу, уперціся ў сценку. Затое галаву можна рукой падперці і ўважліва вывучаць чэлес, а раптам адрозніваецца? Ды не, нібыта нармальны чэлес, на яго падобны, нятонкі, роўны, з вэнкай на баку. Толькі галоўка здаецца буйней, але ж яна мусіць і заўсёды такая была?

— Гедцаг, — паскорыў яго Рыарыа. — Я змедзну, пакубь вы далюбуецеся…

І ляпнуў Альфонса, як каня па крыжу. Вось жа рымская зараза! Зараз жа захацелася адкусіць яму гак к чорту. А ён яшчэ цікавіцца зверху, няголасна гэтак, спакусліва-хрыпла:

— Нобы бопыт? — І тут жа мяняе інтанацыю на нядбайна-ганарыстую: — Ці вы спужабіся?

Яшчэ ніхто і ніколі не зваў Альфонса Калабрыйскага баязліўцам! Ён так прагна накінуўся на чэлес нахабніка, быццам хацеў яго да кораня праглынуць. Так люта заматаў галавой, што ўсё цела зварухнулася. Рыарыа прыйшлося яго прытрымліваць за азадак, каб ён на лаўцы раўнавагу ўтрымаў.

А другой рукой за валасы паспрабаваў узяцца — ха! чаго захацеў! Альфонса не дарма галаву галіць — спецыяльна, каб вораг не схапіўся. Але пальцы ў Рыарыа аказаліся як у павука, доўгія, гнуткія і моцныя, такія не стрэсці, як учэпіцца. І на дупе сінякі мусяць застацца.

Рыарыа паслужліва храпянуў, напяўся ўсім целам, закасцянеў у пакутлівым напружанні, упіўся пальцамі ў лагчынку паміж ягадзіцамі Альфонса так, што сярэдні палец у дзірцы патануў. Альфонса ад неспадзяванасці ледзь зубамі не клацнуў — і менавіта гэтага Рыарыа не хапала, каб выліцца яму ў рот. А калі Альфонса скалануўся, адфыркнуўся, яшчэ і апошнія кроплі на твар выпусціў.

Альфонса мазнуў тварам па кашулі Рыарыа, устаў, куртуазна ўкрыў яго коўдрай і перасеў на іншую лаўку, прыводзіць адзенне ў парадак і ветліва даць час ачуцца. Ён якраз запхнуў у штаны мокрую пляму на прыполе кашулі, калі Рыарыа расплюшчыў вочы.

Цёмныя і ясныя, аніякага следу блазнаватай ці хваравітай муці. Халодныя і разважлівыя. Так што Альфонса паспяшаўся атакаваць першым.

— Абрэзаны пляменнік Папы, — з прадчуваннем працягнуў ён.

Рыарыа мякка ўсміхнуўся — як толькі можна было прымаць гэтую ўсмешку за сціпласць, выбачэнне ці ліслівасць? — выпрастаў з-пад коўдры руку і выцер кроплю семені са шчакі Альфонса.

— Шматгрэшны спадчыннік каралеўства, — у тон адказаў ён.

Альфонса ўсміхнуўся і паціснуў плячамі.

— Мяркую, нашае супрацоўніцтва будзе доўгім і плённым, — падсумаваў ён. А мабыць, яны нават пасябруюць. У дадатак да іншых прывабнасцяў сумеснага вольнага часу.

— Безумоўна, — пагадзіўся Рыарыа. Прыкусіў губу, глянуў скоса і быццам нерашуча дадаў: — Гэты колер шоўку вельмі падыходзіць вашым вачам.


End file.
